Why Me
by Otaku2314
Summary: Lucy is stuck babysitting some idiots while she is going through a lot. Will she survive or will she end up giving up and become Demon Lucy who knows.
1. Chapter 1

Why Me

**_Otaku2314: Hey its Otaku here with a new story_**

**_Lucy: Why is it call Why Me_**

**_Otaku2314: You will find out soon now disclaimer please_**

**_Midnight: Otaku2314 does not own Fairy Tail if she did I would have been with Lucy along time ago_**

**_Otaku2314: actually I would have paired Lucy and Loke_**

**_Lucy : Now let the readers read the story_**

**_Otaku2314: Fine enjoy the story_**

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of knocking so she thought it must be from the other apartment. the knocking grew louder so she got up from her bed and walked over to the door and opened it to find Laxus there standing in front of her.

"What do you want" Lucy asked

"Natsu burned down my House so I need a place to stay" Laxus said so Lucy let him in she was about to turn around when she heard a knock so she open the door to find Gajeel and Lily there.

"What do you want" Lucy asked

"Gray froze my place and it wont melt" Gajeel said

"So we need a place to stay" Lily said so Lucy had no choice to let them in she closed the door but was stopped by a hand

"Now who is it" Lucy said and opened the door to see Sting and Rogue" Don't tell me Gray and Natsu destroyed your house" Lucy guessed

"No Erza cut down our House" Sting said

"so we need a place to stay" rogue said

Lucy sigh and let them in she closed the door and was about to talk when she heard knocking so she open the door to see two people she doesn't want to see so she slammed shut the door so hard but it didn't shut instead she heard someone groaning pain then she saw the person foot there holding the door open so she opened it.

"What do you want Cobra and Midnight" Lucy asked then the boys inside growled

"Here" Cobra said handing her a letter

Lucy open the letter and read it

*Letter*

**Dear Lucy Heartfillia,**

**We released Cobra and Midnight and put them in your care so they can prove they are not evil anymore. We are sorry for this sudden request well more like an order. Please take good care of them oh and they have to stay with you for the rest of you life. Just kidding they need stay with you for 10 years.**

**-Council**

Lucy just stood there dumbfounded. Everyone wondered if she is okay because she is just standing there looking at the paper without saying a word when.

"WHAT" She screamed hurting everyone's ears

"Shut up" They groan in pain

"Now what am I going to do with these idiots" Lucy said to herself and everyone heard

"We are not idiots" they said

Lucy ignored them and went to her room and changed herself. SHe came out and found them around Gajeel reading my book so Lucy ripped it out of his hand and put it in her desk locking it.

"Hey it was getting good" They said

"Too bad I promised Levy she was going to read it first" Lucy said

"Now then all of you are going with me" Lucy said and grabbed her keys and went out the apartment with the group following.

"Where are we going" They asked

"Somewhere" she said and then she saw two exceeds they are black and white

"excuse me are you Lucy Heartfillia" they asked and she nodded so they gave her a letter.

*Letter*

**Dear Lucy,**

**If you are reading this letter then that means i am no longer with you but with your mother. I wish i could have spent all those years with you so i could die without feeling guilty and heartbroken. I left you my money and the Mansion. Those two exceed who gave you the letter are your present for this year and years ago I forgot your birthday. Good Bye my Lucy**

**-Jude Heartfillia**

Lucy felt tears coming so she hold them in when she gets to her manor. she looked at the exceed and nod to them and they got what she meant and climbed on to her shoulder. Lucy walked to a manor that was in front of the Guild but in the water far away from the guild.

"What are we doing here" Laxus asked

"This is my new home" Lucy said and went up to the manor and open it and found it open and no servant so she went in and went straight to her Father study to find five keys. One is the Manor Key, two Zodiac Keys and three sliver keys. She fell to her knees crying and hugging the keys and exceed. The boys were outside the door and heard her.

"Mom, Dad I miss you" Lucy cried "I wish I could have been with you Dad all these years" she cried "I am all alone now" Lucy said sadly

"No you are not" The black exceed said

"Shiro is right" The white exceed said

"yes I am" Lucy said

"You have your friend am I right Kuro" the black exceed name Shiro said to the white exceed name Kuro

"Your now what to do with the morons" Lucy said getting up and went to open the door and the boys fell in front of her

"Umm hello" They said

Lucy was angry for eavesdropping that she Lucy Kicked them.

"Well did you find your rooms" Lucy asked and they shook their head so she led the to the rooms.

"That one is yours Rogue" Lucy said and pointed to a black door "Sting that's yours" Points to a white door in front of Rogue's "Laxus" Points to a yellow door beside Rogue "Gajeel" Points to a gray door in front of Laxus "Cobra" points to a purple one beside Laxus "and last Midnight" Points to a black and white door in front of Cobra "That one is mine" Points to the golden door next to Midnight

They all went inside their room and found their clothes inside the closet and draws. Midnight was thinking to himself how she got this Manor but was shortly answered

'_Didn't you pay attention this manor belonged to her father but he past away so now she is the owner" _Cobra's voice rang in his head

*Lucy*

Lucy was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling with the two Exceed flying around. she looked out her window to see that is was becoming might so she climbed under the sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Otaku2314: So how is it**_

_**Midnight/Cobra:awful**_

_**otaku2314: *Has a dark aura around her* What did you say**_

_**Midnight/Cobra: Ahhh Erza #2 *runs away***_

_**Otaku2314: What did you say *Runs after them with a flamethrower***_

_**Lucy: Where did she get that anyways bye see ya all sooner or later**_


	2. Chapter 2

Why Me

_**Otaku2314: I am back with another Chapter I know you guys are wondering when I will update Element Dragon Slayer well I am going to take a break from it for a while**_

_**Lucy: So Otaku why don't you tell me why I have some idiots in the Heartfillia Manor**_

_**Boys: We are not idiots**_

_**Otaku2314: Shut up well I want it that way**_

_**Lucy: Oh okay then Otaku doesn't own Fairy Tail**_

_**Midnight: On with the story**_

* * *

Lucy woke up to feel something heavy on her stomach to find two arms wrapped around her waist. She looked to her left and saw Rogue so she looked to her right and saw Midnight.

'_how cute the Emos look cute when they sleep...wait what' _Lucy thought

"Lucy Kick" She said and rogue went flying to the wall head first while Midnight fell off the bed and landed hard

"Oww what was that for" Rogue asked rubbing his head

"You guys came in without permission" Lucy said

"So what" Midnight said getting up

"Umm well you umm kind of GET OUT" Lucy said all red as a tomato and pushed them out and slammed close her door

Lucy got her clothes and went to take a shower. She filled the bathtub and got in and relaxed as Loke popped out of nowhere.

"AHHHHH LUCY KICK" Lucy screamed and Loke was thrown to the wall and slumbered down unconscious.

The boys woke up to her scream and race to her room opening the bathroom down when Lucy screamed again and Lucy kick them all. Lucy was standing in front of the pile of unconscious boys shaking her head. she got dress and went to the Kitchen to prepare breakfast. She made Bacon, Eggs and Pancakes and started to set up the table. She heard the boys come down stairs and into the dinning room. She sat left of the heads seat while Rogue sat next to her, Sting sat in front of her, Gajeel next to Sting, and Laxus next to Rogue, Midnight sat across from Laxus while Cobra sat next to Laxus. They all started to eat while Lucy looked at her food sadly.

"Aren't you going to eat Blondie" asked Sting

Lucy just sat there then she got up "You can have my food" Lucy said and walked to her parents room and looked through her mothers desk

*Dinning room*

All the boys looked at the spot where Lucy was sitting then looked at each other.

"Why didn't she eat" Sting said breaking the silence

"I don't know" Cobra said "And I don't care"

"Why you" Sting said and was ready to go punch him when Laxus spoke up

"Enough she isn't feeling right so we don't need her getting mad and stress out" Laxus said

*Lucy's Parent's room*

Lucy sat on her parents bed with a book in her hand that's says '**Layla Diary**' so Lucy opened the diary and readed it.

*Diary*

**Today my beautiful Lucy is growing up so fast. I couldn't help but notice that I have grown weak and faint when ever I summon a powerful Spirit. Jude doesn't want Lucy to learn magic so I am going to teach her in private.**

*End of entry 1*

Lucy just sat there in tears to know that her mother was growing weak when she summoned a Spirit and she had asked her mother to summon them so many times she started to feel guilty of her death. Lucy heard yelling so she got up and put the diary back and went downstairs to check it out. She saw half the Dinning room destroyed and felt her blood boil.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Lucy yelled but they ignored her

Midnight was sleeping on the floor, Cobra and Sting were choking each other while Laxus and Rogue trying to break them apart.

"I SAID WHAT IS GOING ON" Lucy yelled rising her voice that made them look at her and waking up Midnight

"He started it" Sting said pointing to Cobra

Lucy felt so tired and angry that she grabbed Cobra and Sting and dragged them into the hallways. She made them stand next to each and Lucy kicked them. She went back in and looked at the mess they made.

"Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo" Lucy said and Virgo popped out bowing to her

"Punishment Princess" Virgo said

"No Virgo just clean this place up please" Lucy said rubbing her temples

"Yes Princess" Virgo said and started to clean up

Lucy went up to her Parents room and grabbed the diary and open it and kept reading it.

*Diary*

**Today I started to teach my little girl to use magic. She could wield it easily and I am proud of it. Earlier ago asked Jude if I could go to the doctor and he said yes and ignored me. I went to the doctor and he said I am slowly dying from lack of magic and told me I couldn't use my magic anymore but how could I stop I was teaching my child and I want my keys to go to her.**

*End of entry 2*

Lucy just sat there looking at the entry. Her eye wide open from shock and felt guilty. She looked at her keys and touch each one of them softly. She kept reading until it was night-time. She read the last entry.

*Last Entry*

**I am slowly dying and I have tought my Lucy all I could teach her. Jude found out and I couldn't teach her more magic. I have a Celestial Book under my bed so if Lucy ever finds this Diary she could learn more magic.** **My darling Lucy if you are reading this I want to tell you i love you and please take good care of our Spirits. I want to say that you are always in my heart and that you shouldnt blame yourself for my death.**

**- Love Layla Heartfillia**

**P.S You are a Celestial Dragon Slayer**

*End of the diary*

Lucy had tears in her eyes and was looking at the diary in shock to know she is a celestial Dragon Slayer. She put the Diary back and picked up the mattress and pulled out the book her mother was writing about in the last entry. She went to the garden and open the book and put on her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and scan the book. She finish and put the book aside and took off her glasses.

'Okay I could do this' Lucy thought and closed her eyes

"Spirit Scanner" She said and focus her magic energy on her eyes and she could she a purple orb and a white orb in the dinning room and then she remembered it was Cobra and Sting.

"I did it" She said opening her eyes

"Okay now the next one" she said and sat on the floor crossing her legs 'now focus your magic around you' Lucy thought and pushed her magic around herself creating a barrier

Lucy open her eyes and kept her magic around her and when she notice she can do it with her eyes open she stopped and celebrated alone. She went back to her room with the book and glasses putting them in her desk locking it. She climbed into bed not knowing that she is going to have trouble with the boys.

* * *

_**Midnight/Rogue: Emos really -_-'**_

_**Otaku2314: yea deal with it**_

_**Lucy: Why did you make them destroy the dinning room**_

_**Otaku2314: because I can**_

_**Laxus: Tch **_

_**Otaku2314:Well then go- *Cut off by Happy***_

_**Happy: good-bye *Gets chase by Otaku* AHH Lucy help**_

_**Otaku2314: Oh before we go I am sorry if there is any grammar error. I can't write or speak English fluently **_


	3. Chapter 3

Why Me

_**Otaku2314: Hello back with another chapter**_

_**Lucy: Yay**_

_**Yuki (OC): Don't forget to vote on Otaku's poll she put up yesterday**_

_**Otaku2314: Why are you here you are supposed to be in another story**_

_**Yuki: Well you took a break on Element Dragon Slayer so I came to say hi**_

_**Otaku2314: Okay anyways enjoy the story**_

* * *

Lucy woke up to find weight on her stomach so she thought it was Midnight and Rogue but she checked to make sure it was them. She look to her left but didn't see Rouge instead saw Sting so she look to her right and saw Cobra instead of Midnight.

_'Where are my two cute Emos... wait a minute' _Lucy thought

"Lucy Kick" She said and kick both of them and they got hurt the same way as Midnight and Rogue

"What was that for Blondie" Sting said

"Hey you are blonde too anyways what are you doing here" Lucy said angrily

"Well we couldn't let Rogue and Midnight have all the fun" Cobra answered

"What" Lucy said blushing

"That's right" Sting said getting close to her

"Ahhh Get Out" She said and pushed them out of her room

Lucy sigh and grabbed Virgo's key "Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo" she said

Punishment Princess" Virgo said as she bowed

"No just prepare breakfast for the boys" Lucy said

"Okay" Virgo said and disappeared to the kitchen

Lucy went to take a shower and got changed. She grabbed the book and went to the garden to practice. She sat into meditation form and she started to look in the book to find the spell she wanted to work on. She found a spell that sound interesting but not the one she wanted but she tried it anyways.

"Okay" Lucy said and sat there breathing slowly

Lucy slowed her breathing and heartbeat then she concentrated her magic around her. She started to float but that wasnt what she wanted so she pushed more magic around her then she open her eyes.

"Celestial Scanner" She said and sent her magic all around Magnolia

She could see different types of keys around Magnolia and where they are. She pulled back her magic inside her and fell to the floor with a loud thud. She laid there panting trying to catch her breath. Loke came out and saw her on the floor breathing heavily.

"Princess what's wrong" Loke asked her worried

"I am fine I just use too much energy by trying out different spells" Lucy said

"What spe" He didn't finish his sentence because he saw the book "Princess where did you get that" He said pointing to the book

"My mother left it for me" Lucy said

"I am sorry Princess but I have to take it" He said and grabbed the book but Lucy grabbed it and hugged it close to her

"What do you mean" Lucy asked

"that book is dangerous" Loke said and tried to grab it "give to me" he demanded

"No" she said and stood up "Teleport to" Lucy started to say but said the last part so soft that he couldn't hear "Gajeel bedroom" and poof she was gone and Loke looked around and growled angrily

"Princess where are you" He said and walked around worried and angry

*Gajeel Room*

Lucy fell on top of Gajeel who **WAS** sleeping. Gajeel groan in pain and saw Lucy on top of him with a book.

"Bunnygirl what do you want" He asked sitting up

"ekk" she said and found herself in his lap "Umm I was running away from Loke" she said and her face red

"Oh are you sure you didn't want to be with me" Gajeel said smirking "Gihi"

"No I was running away from him" Lucy said and heard Loke

"Princess where are you" Loke voice was heard outside the hall

"Help" Lucy whispered and hugged Gajeel

The door open and there was standing Loke.

"Princess give it too me" Loke said and reach to grabbed her but was stop by Gajeel

"Why do you want Bunnygirl" Gajeel asked

"None of your business" Loke snapped

Lucy ran to the window and opened it. She pulled out Aries key and jumped out.

"Aries help" Lucy said and Aries popped out

"Pillow wool" she said and Lucy fell on top of the wool

"Thanks" Lucy said and climbed off the pillow wool

"Your welcome, sorry" Aries said and went back to the Celestial World

Lucy pulled out her glasses and flipped through the book remembering them if Loke caught her. She reached the end and found a letter so she stuff the letter in her pocket because Loke founded her.

Loke snatched the book away and she glared at him "give it back" Lucy said

"no Princess" Loke said

"Why Loke" Lucy yelled at him "I don't need people to protect me" she said

"Yes you do your not strong enough your too weak to know this spells" Loke said

"I am not weak" Lucy said "Stop treating me like a Princess who needs protecting" Lucy said

"Yes you do now shut up" Loke said "and Let us protect you" Loke snapped and Lucy stared at him with wide eyes

_'He never snapped at me' _Lucy thought "I thought my Spirits think of me not being weak well I was wrong" Lucy yelled and ran inside the manor

Loke stood there thinking of what he just called her and what she just said

_' now she thinks we are calling her weak good job Loke" _Loke thought to himself and return to the Celestial World

*In Lucy's Bedroom*

Lucy was on her bed crying her eyes out.

_'i was wrong everyone thinks I am weak' _Lucy thought

Lucy pulled the letter out and put her keys on her desk and opened the letter.

*Letter*

**Dear Lucy,**

**If you are reading this then I have already died. Please don't blame yourself it was my fault for pushing myself. You already know you are a Celestial Dragon slayer if not then you are a Celestial Dragon Slayer. Go to the forbidden Forest there you will find Draco the Celestial Dragon she will teach you along with her brother who will teach you all the element. I wish to be there to watch how you grow up but my time was short so good-bye.**

**- Love Layla Heartfillia**

*end of letter*

Lucy looked at the letter then checked inside the envelope to see two golden Keys and three other keys. One was gold and sliver with stars as the symbol, the second one changes color and had a dragon symbol and last was green with a symbol of Fairy Tail. She attached the keys to her key chain and went to the dinning room to pick up some idiots. She entered the room and saw the boys all beaten up and saw Virgo with a whip.

"Thanks Virgo now you could go" Lucy said and Virgo bowed as disappeared "To the Guild" She said and the boys ran to the guild except Sting, Rogue, Midnight and Cobra who was behind her.

"Umm Blondie do we have to join" Cobra asked

"Yea and Rogue, Sting I notice you don't have your guild marks" Lucy said

"Umm well we got kicked out and Erza had to come along and destroy our house" Sting said

"Well join Fairy Tail" Lucy said happily

"Okay" Rogue said

They arrived at the guild and open the door. The whole Guild Froze and attacked them.

"Ahhh stop" Lucy screamed but was too late "Celestial Barrier" Lucy said and a barrier was around them

The attack hit the barrier and the attacks disappeared. Lucy let the barrier fall and glared at the Guild who shivered in fear even the great Erza.

"when I say Stop, Stop" Lucy said coldly "Understood" she said

"Aye" they said

"good now MASTER" Lucy yelled the last part and Master Markov came out and saw Lucy who screamed

"yes my child" He said and saw the boys

"Give them a stamp they are joining Fairy Tail" Lucy said happily then she heard "WHAT" from the guild members so she glared at them "Problem" she said and they shook their head "good" she said and skipped toward Mira.

Mira had the stamp and went up to Cobra "Color and Where" She asked

"Purple and on any shoulder" He said and Mira stamped it on the right shoulder

"Black and on the chest" Midnight said and pulled his shirt up and she stamped it

"White and on the right shoulder" Sting said and she stamped it there

"Black and on the left shoulder" Rogue said and Mira stamped it there

"Done" She said

Lucy dragged them over to Team Natsu.

"Can they join" Lucy asked

"Hell no" Natsu said

"No I am sorry but they are enemy" Erza said so Lucy turned to Gray but he shook his head

"Fine I quit Team Natsu and forming a team with them" Lucy said and went up to Master Markov to talk to him leaving the boys but was stop midway

"Good we were planning to kick you off anyways" Natsu shouted "Your too weak" he said

Lucy ignored him and went upstairs

*Office*

"Master I need to talk to you" Lucy said and she heard a "come in" so she went in and saw Master finishing his paperwork.

"What do you need to talk about child" Master Markov asked

"Well one I am forming a team with the four boys and about Cobra and Midnight" Lucy said

"Okay and I was going to ask about them but I knew you were going to tell me" Markov said

"Well I am stuck with them for whole life oh can I beat up Gray and Natsu they owe me big time" Lucy said and her aura became dark and Master felt it even the guild felt it

"Oh I understand and sure I would love to see that" Master Markov said smirking and they went downstairs

"ohh Grayy and Natsuu" Lucy sang out and they froze in place

"y-es" they said scared

"How dare you destroy Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue house" Lucy shouted and grabbed Natsu first and punched him and he went flying to the wall and was knocked out then she turn to Gray "Now I am stuck with those Idiots" Lucy said and punched Gray then she looked at Erza and she fainted.

Everyone stood there staring at her then she what she said made the fall anime style

"Okay now let's go traveling" Lucy said happily like nothing happen and dragged the four boys to the train station with Laxus and Gajeel trailing along because there were curious.

They bought the tickets and got on the train toward Sabertooth Guild and she had the letter in her bag. They fell asleep except Lucy who was crying silently. She was replaying what Natsu said to her. She didn't know that the boys weren't asleep and that the stalkers were watching her from far away.

* * *

_**Otaku2314: Hope you liked it**_

_**Yuki: Its horrible**_

_**Otaku2314: What did you say**_

_**Yuki: I said its hor- *Lucy covered her mouth***_

_**Lucy: she said its wonderful**_

_**Otaku2314: Aww thanks anyways don't forget to vote on my poll I put up yesterday**_

_**Lucy,Yuki and Otaku2314: Bye see ya later, Aye**_

_**Lucy: Aye**_

_**Happy: *Flying above there head* Aye**_

_**Otaku2314: That cat *takes out a chainsaw* HAHA *chase Happy* **_

_**Happy: Help and byyeeeee *Flies away***_


	4. Chapter 4

Why Me

_**Otaku2314: Hey I had time to upload this chapter and maybe I will post another one later**_

_**Lucy: So I was wondering that you should do POV**_

_**Otaku2314: interesting maybe I will do that for the next chapter I will think about it**_

_**Laxus: On with the story**_

_**Lucy/Otaku2314: HEY**_

* * *

Lucy whipped her tears away and sat there looking at the fours boys wondering why her why couldn't they pick another person. They traveled by train for 2 hours when they reached their destination. She woke the boys up and they got off the train as soon as they can since the spell she learn stop them from having motion sickness ware off about 10 minutes ago. They came to a stop when they reach the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. Lucy led the way to where the dragon Draco rested. They came across a beautiful waterfall so Lucy stood in front of the little lake facing toward the waterfall.

"Draco" She yelled and they heard a roar come from the Waterfall and out came the dragon from the inside cave in the Waterfall

"Who dare come to this Waterfall" A Black Dragon asked

"I, Lucy Heartfillia Celestial Dragon Slayer" Lucy spoke up and the boys looked at her in surprised

"Lucy" A golden dragon said as she came out

"Yes its me" Lucy said

"Oh Lucy been a long time" the dragon said and nuzzled her nose on Lucy face

"Yes it had been Draco" Lucy said and hugged the dragon nose

"Umm Lucy how do you know her" Rogue asked

"Well when you guys were sleeping I got my memories back from when I was a kid" Lucy explained "and today in the morning I found out I was a Dragon Slayer and Laxus, Gajeel I know you been following me" Lucy said and the two Dragon slayers came out from behind the bush.

"Anyways gets out we don't need to train a brat like you" Black Dragon said

"Acnologia" Draco said glaring at him but he turned away

"Ac-nologia" Lucy, Sting, Gajeel, Rogue, Laxus, Midnight, Cobra said at the same time

"shut up" He said

"You" Lucy said angrily and went up to him and you could tell that he tried to not flinch "Draco can I use the spell" Lucy asked smirking evilly and every boy shook in fear

"Of course dear" Draco said with a hint of evil in it

Acnologia saw this and tried to escape but he was surrounded in gold light. Lucy was sitting down with her legs crossed performing a spell. Lucy smirked and Acnologia shook in fear and he knew when she smirks like that then that means business.

"Human Transformation" Lucy said and Acnologia glowed gold and shrunk down to human size

"What did you do to me" Acnologia asked looking at himself in the water

He had Black hair with blue highlights and blue eyes and he is well-built. Lucy open her eyes and he saw evilness and he shook in fear and turn around to run but saw Draco in front of him.

"Ohhh acnologiaaa" Lucy singed and he stood frozen and the boys hid behind a tree and bushes

"Y-yes" he answered

" This is for Tenrou Island Lucy-Kick" Lucy said and kick Acnologia and he went flying towards some tress breaking them

"Nice job Lucy" Draco said and shrunk into human size

She had gold-blonde hair with sparkly rainbow eyes. Lucy hugged her and they looked at Acnologia who was unconscious and started to laugh. Lucy looked at the boys and they shook in fear.

"Boys" Lucy said smoothly

"Aye" They said and she started to giggle along with Draco

"Draco can you train me" Lucy asked

"yes I will so you can beat up Igneel's son" Draco said

Lucy looked down and you can smell or see that she was crying. Gajeel looked at her sadly while the boys were shaking with anger then they stop and asked themself why are we angry and why do they care about her.

"Mom can I call you Mom" Lucy said

"Of course dear" Draco said and hugged her as Lucy cried even more

They went inside the cave and set up sleeping bags. Lucy told them all about how she and Draco had been together with her mother. An hour past and they went asleep so Lucy decide to practice more so she sneaked out. She was on the other side of the lake and sat down remembering the spells when Loke came out but he didn't look happy.

"Princess letter now" Loke said

"Sorry Loke but I am already at the Forbidden Forest" She told him and he looked around and cursed under his breath

"Then I have to take you home" Loke said and threw her over his shoulder and walked toward the entrance when he was stop by Acnologia

"Stop right there Pretty boy" Acnologia said

"Why should I" Loke said and walked around him and disappeared in the dark

Loke and Lucy been walking for a while with Lucy kicking and punching

"Princess stop" Loke said

"No let me go" Lucy said and kept kicking his chest

"I wont I don't want you to die" Loke said

"I'm tired of people thinking that I am weak" Lucy said and hit Loke on the head so hard he growled and dropped her on her butt

"Princess stop I'm tired of this behavior" Loke said crossing his arms

"Well good now I am on my way" Lucy said and started to walk away but Loke grabbed her wrist

"Princess stop if you continue you will get yourself killed at lease grow a little stronger" Loke said

"I knew it" Lucy said "My spirits do think that I am weak" Lucy shouted and turn around and ran away from him

Loke just stood there remembering that he wasnt going to say that but it was too late. Lucy kept running until she reached a cliff and she sat down on the edge.

"Why do they think I am weak" Lucy asked herself and started to cry

"Lucy" a voice said behind her and she turned around and saw Acnologia

"What do you want" Lucy asked and turned around and looked straight on

"I heard it all" Acnologia said sitting down next to her

"So now you think I am weak too" Lucy said without looking at him

"No I don't" Acnologia said

"Lier" Lucy said

Acnologia frown and pushed Lucy forward and she fell off the cliff. She kept screaming and yelled "Teleport" and she vanish in thin air. Acnologia just looked at the place she was once falling then looked around worried if Draco saw what he did and sigh in relief so started to head back to the cave. Lucy popped out of nowhere and landed onto of Laxus who grunted in pain.

"Hey" He said and open his eyes and saw Lucy "What do you want Blondie" he said

"Sorry landed on you on accident" Lucy said and was about to get off but Laxus put his arm around her waist and put her down on the floor

Lucy was as red as Erza's hair and Laxus was smirking as he pulled her into a hug and fell back to sleep. Lucy fell asleep as soon as Acnologia got back and Draco was watching everything in amusement. It was 5 in the morning and Draco woke Lucy up for training. Draco and Lucy started to Meditate while Acnologia was going around looking for trespasser.

"Now do you know Star Blast" Draco asked Lucy

"No I havent had time since one of my spirit didn't want me to learn these spells" Lucy said

"Oh well then you should stop if your spirits are conc-" Draco was cut off by Lucy

"No I want to do this all of them think I am weak" Lucy said

"Okay now held your hand out and point it toward that tree and close your eyes" Draco instructed

Lucy nodded and held her hand out infront of her with her palm out toward the tree and closed her eyes "now what" Lucy asked

"Now put a third of your magic into your hand and when you feel a ball form into you hand say in your head "release" and it will go flying at where you are pointing at" Draco said

Acnologia was watching from far away that they couldn't see him. Acnologia thought to himself _'she cant do it'_. Lucy did as she was told and Acnologia and Draco saw a bright gold light form in Lucy hand that they were shocked that she could do it in one go. Lucy felt the ball in her hand so she said in her head _'release' _and the ball went flying toward the tree making a huge explosion that woke the boys up. Acnologia just stood there shocked while Draco stood there Dumbfounded and Lucy open her eyes smiled happily. a perfect line of trees were gone leaving a huge scar on the ground. Lucy and Draco meditate the whole day while Acnologia started to feel funny while he was with Lucy.

* * *

_**Otaku2314: So do you like it**_

_**Yuki: I like the part where almost fall to her death**_

_**Lucy: Hey**_

_**Yuki: Just kidding anyways we forgot to mention that Otaku2314 doesn't own Fairy Tail**_

_**Otaku2314: Well see you next chapter and vote on my poll please**_

_**Everyone there: Bye see ya**_


	5. Chapter 5

Why Me

_**Otaku2314: Hello I am back with another story but this time I did it in POV**_

_**Lucy: Hmm maybe you should POV more often**_

_**Otaku2314: Really hmm maybe I should**_

_**Mira: Black hair with Brown eyes or Blonde hair with red-black eyes babies oh maybe Blonde hair with.. *Kept talking about future babies***_

_**Otaku2314: I don't own Fairy Tail *Sweat drop***_

_**Lucy: On with the story**_

* * *

*Acnologia POV*

When ever I look at Lucy I feel my heart beats faster but why. Ever since I pushed her off the cliff and saw her teleport away I felt attracted to her but why. Love on first sight no it couldn't be so i watched her the whole day like hawk. I started to feel like I should train her but she is a brat that came out of nowhere claiming to be Lucy Heartfillia but now that I saw her spirits and power i knew it was her. He was watching how Lucy and Draco meditated and they somehow was floating in the air above the water. They were suppose to be on the grassfloor but now above water that was crazy but at the same time not because it is normal.

*Laxus POV*

Why did I hug Blondie last night ever since I came to stay at her house for a while i felt like I need to be by her side but damn when she fell on me it felt like she fell off a cliff and landed on me. He was watching how Lucy and Draco were floating on the water and that made him wonder how they were doing that and felt the others wonder the same thing

*The Boys POV*

Have I fell for her no it couldn't be but why. I feel like protecting her and keeping the other boys away from her. They were all looking at Lucy.

*Lucy POV*

I was having fun mediating with my Mom Draco but sometimes I feel like I'm being watched any who I feel the anger of my spirit and one is scared for some reason then she remembered what happened yesterday.

*FlashBack*

_"Princess stop if you continue you will get yourself killed at lease grow a little stronger" _ _Loke said_

_"I knew it" Lucy said "My spirits do think that i am weak" Lucy shouted and turn around and ran away from him_

_*End*_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I heard my Mom voice in my heard

_'Are you okay' Mom Draco asked worried_

_'Yea I am I'm remembering what one of my spirit said to me that's all' I said but not out loud just in my head_

_'Okay oh and can I wake your Dragon self' Draco asked_

_'Sure' I respond then I felt a slight pain but went away quick_

_'There you go' Draco said_

_'Thanks' I said_

I could smell and hear better than ever. I smelled Iron that means Gajeel, Forest after a rain storm that's Laxus, Dark Chocolate that's Rogue, White Chocolate that's Sting, Grape that's Cobra and then Black strong coffee that's Midnight. I stood up and walked across the water to where the boys sat but with my eyes close. Reach them and I could tell they are confused so I reached out and felt a head to I use my Spirit Scanner this time.

I saw a Yellow orb "Laxus" I said and I felt him nod so I went to the right and left a head. Green orb "Gajeel" I said and I heard "Gihi" so that means yes so I went to the right and felt a head. Black Orb "Umm this is tough one" I said and looked around for another black orb but found a black and white so that means the Black one is Rouge so I looked back Black orb and said "Rogue" and I felt a nod. I went to the left of him and saw a White orb "Sting" Isaid and felt him nod so I moved on. Purple orb "Cobra" and felt him nod. Last but not lease a Black and White orb "Midnight" I said and heard a "ZZZ" so I took that as an answer and slapped Midnight so he would wake up.

*Midnight POV*

Felt my head get touch so I ignore it then I heard my name but kept sleeping when I felt a painful spot on my head so I woke up and found the guys laughing and saw Lucy there smiling happily. I glared at the guy and Lucy but she kept smiling so I went back to sleep. ZZZZZZ

*Acnologia POV*

I stiffen a laugh as I was the black and white guy get slapped by Lucy. I saw how sh used her nose and Spirit Scanner to figure each one of them out. I saw Draco frowning and I felt something was wrong when the sky turned gray and started to rain. I saw Lucy look up and found her crying but the guys didn't see because they were busy arguing so I knew right away why Draco frowned. Lucy can control weather with her emotion well shit got really. I told they boys to go look for food and saw Lucy looking at her keys then she frown I wonder whats wrong.

*Lucy POV*

I was talking to Aries and she told me that the spirits are sorry for what Loke said and that he was only trying to protect me but went overboard. I felt bad for what I said to Loke and the Spirits don't think I am weak but I felt like they were lying because I could hear honesty in Loke voice when he said that but the spirits told me he went overboard so I believed them.

*NO POV*

Everyone was sitting down eating when Lucy gasp and ran to the bush and they heard her throw up. Draco had a frown on her face and stood up to help Lucy then took her to the cave and put her to bed so she can Sleep. She knew that the Dragon Slayer power was effecting her and that she need to learn the spells quick so she had to force the spells into her so they can control the Magic energy. Draco put a hand on Lucy Head and Heart then they started to glow and Lucy started to scream in pain.

"Acnologia help me" Draco yelled and he went running in and gasp at what was happening "Hold her down" Draco said because Lucy was trashing around so Acnologia hold Lucy down

The boys heard what was happening so they didn't bother to go because what they will see will heartbreak them. After a long 30 minutes Lucy stopped screaming and Draco was done while Acnologia was in a tree not looking at the boys but they knew that he felt heartbroken. Draco fell asleep on her bed while the boys couldn't sleep just watch Lucy so nothing could hurt her. Lucy face had tear stain and had a painful look telling them that she was still in pain.

*Lucy POV*

I feel lonely, betrayed and worthless. I could only see darkness so wonder around to find an exit. I found it but when I try to reach it but it just keep backing away. I tripped and saw the light disappeared so I stayed on the floor crying and giving up. I heard voice, Loke and Natsu. They repeated what they said to me earlier. I kept crying then I heard Loke say "Get stronger" Then I heard a Voice that said "Be strong and Don't give up" I recognized the voice it was mine when I fought a person or a Dark guild I always say "Be strong and don't give up". I got up and ran toward the direction the light went. When I saw it I ran as fast as I could and shouted "I wont Give up I will show them my strength and that I am not weak" The light slowed down "I will keep fight until the very last breath I take" I said and it kept got slower "Fairy Tail never gives up and I am a Fairy Tail" I yelled and the light stopped and I entered it then I heard a voice saying "Keep fighting my dear I will all way be with you"

* * *

_**Otaku2314: Sorry if there is any misspelling  
**_

_**Lucy: And hope you like this chapter**_

_**Otaku2314: I did this chapter in POV I hope you liked**_

_**Loke: *In a corner all beaten up* See you all later**_

_**Lucy: Well thats what you get for calling me weak  
**_

_**Loke: It was Otaku mean My Lion self *said since OPtaku gave him a death glare***_

_**Lucy: Okay i forgive you now see ya later**_

_**Loke, Otaku, Lucy: Bye**_


End file.
